


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder?

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, i mean you don't have to squint to see it but still, the fandral/loki is very small, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for <a href="http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11337.html?thread=27844937#t27844937">this</a> norsekink prompt.</p><p>Wherein actually everyone is vaguely fond of Loki but Thor, and upon Thor's crowning, he sends his little brother off to Freyja's hall in Vanaheimr. Asgard raises a stink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I have no idea how this turned out. Hope it's enjoyable for everyone anyways? Eep.

“You sent Loki to Vanaheimr?” Frigga asks worriedly, one hand fluttering over her breast. “Why would you ever do such a horrific thing, Thor? Oh, I hope the poor boy is doing alright…”

“Mother, he will be fine,” Thor reassures her blandly, rolling his eyes when she looks away from him. “Perhaps his stay in Freyja’s hall will toughen him up into a truly manly character or perhaps some beautiful vanr will snatch up his hand in marriage. Either way, only good things may happen to him there.”

“Thor!” Frigga cries out. “You’ve shipped your own brother off to Vanaheimr in the hopes of either his being properly wed or his giving up the arts he loves so?”

“It’s fine, Mother,” Thor stresses again. “Don’t fret for him.”  
Frigga huffs. “You do not even understand why this is such an awful thing, do you?” She intones, her voice scarily serious. “Do not expect me to dote on you for this, my son. Bring Loki back, and we will be on good terms once more.”

With that proclamation, Frigga turns on her heels and sweeps out of the room.

-o-

“Why is Loki in Vanaheimr, my son?” Odin asks with his eye staring sternly at Thor. “As our youngest son, he ought to be at home with your mother and myself.”

Thor runs a hand through his hair. “Father, he is old enough to be alright on his own. Freyja has promised me he is doing well. There is no need for either of you to worry over him.”

Odin sighs heavily. “Thor. Whatever you may think of your brother – your mother has told me you believe him womanly, and of the dreadful things you hope befall him whilst in Vanaheimr – you cannot try to punish him for this by sending him away.”

“This will be good for him,” Thor argues. “Away from the people who indulge in his oddities too often, he will be forced to become an honorable man or to become a lady as he behaves.”

“I am certain,” Odin says harshly, “that your mother and I attempted to raise you with disregard for the archaic gender binaries of old Asgard. Now, this behavior is unbecoming of a prince of Asgard. Stop being petty, my son, and allow your brother to return home.”

“Well,” Thor says evenly. “I suppose it is good that I am no longer a prince of Asgard. Loki stays in Vanaheimr.”

-o-

“You shipped the lad away?” Volstagg says as he drops his blunted sparring-axe, his surprise evident on his face. “He’s not even of age yet, Thor – think of your parents! They must be so worried for him. A boy his age should be with his family, not in some foreign realm.”

“Yes,” Thor grouses. “That is all I seem to hear about from either of my parents. It is not true; living in a realm not his own will do well by him.”

“Thor,” Volstagg says carefully. “I have a great brood of children myself. Believe me when I say that if I came home one day and found Brynja had sent Anundr off to another realm, I would be incredibly fretful and would find myself unable to sleep. For the peace of your parents and the sake of your younger brother, just bring him back to Asgard.”

-o-

“I agree with Volstagg,” Hogun confesses at dinner that night, in between sips of wine. “Your brother is far too young to be away from home.”

“Does everyone secretly hold a great affection for my brother in their hearts?” Thor demands. “Everywhere I go, it is ‘bring Loki back,’ and ‘you ought not have sent him away!’”

Hogun raises one eyebrow. “He’s not of age, Thor – he is very close to manhood, but he is still legally a child. Of course the people look poorly upon you for sending your kid brother to Freyja as a ward.”

Thor grumbles something angrily into his flagon of mead and Hogun falls silent.

-o-

“Thor!” Sif says angrily, eyes flashing like cold steel and wavy hair whipping around her shoulders. “Loki was your brother, and he was your younger brother, at that! Instead of dealing with him like all elder siblings should, you simply dumped him in another realm to avoid your brotherly duties. Shame on you!”

“What has brought this on, Sif?” Thor asks tiredly – he already knows.

Loki has been gone for one week. For the entire week, Thor has been hounded to return his younger brother to his rightful place in Asgard. For the entire week, Thor has been avoiding Sif for this very reason.

“You are not behaving as an older brother should!” Sif scolds him. “If Heimdall had some something as you have done to Loki to me, I would have been entirely distraught. It is not right, Thor Odinson, not right at all!”

“What do you propose I do about it?” Thor asks blandly.

“Return him home.” Sif glares at him. “But you won’t, because you’re too jealous of your younger brother. Can you believe it? You get the kingdom, the throne, the crown, and you’re jealous of the boy who is cheated of all that by his birth.”

“Silence yourself, Sif,” Thor says, before pushing past her into the council hearing room.

-o-

Thor groans internally when he sees Fandral stalking towards him. Another lecture on why Loki should be brought back to Asgard.

“The people miss him, Thor,” Fandral snaps at him when he is close enough. “Our companions miss him. I miss him. You did wrong by sending him away from Asgard.”

“I did not know you had cause to miss my brother. It rather seemed to me as if his tricks annoyed you.”

“His tricks were delightful, Thor!” Fandral says in a burst of energy. “You are the only one who did not like them.”

“What of it, then?”

“Thor, I must tell you this. In the hopes that you allow your brother to return.”

“Go on,” Thor says boredly. “It will not change my mind. Loki will be fine in Vanaheimr, and his life will be greatly improved whatever happens.”

“I was planning on courting him,” Fandral admits.

Thor laughs. “I did not know you liked boys in bed, Fandral. You always paid much more attention to the bosomy girls, at least.”

“Shut up, Thor,” Fandral says, nudging Thor with his shoulder. “In truth, I have admired your brother for a long time. Please bring him back to Asgard so I may officially court him.”

“It is a fine jest, that you think I would do such for you,” Thor says genially. “I will not bring Loki home so that you may fuck him into your sheets and forget about him like you have with your other great  loves, because then I would only have to send him off again. He stays in Vanaheimr.”

-o-

“Fine!” Thor roars two weeks later at the amassed group of people petitioning him for Loki’s return, waving his hands wildly. “You want Loki home so much – go fetch the little trickster yourselves and bring him back unto Asgard’s halls once more.”

-o-

“Oh, my son,” Frigga cries out as she holds Loki’s face in her hands, pressing smothering kisses along his hairline. “It is so good to see you again.”

“Mother,” Loki says slowly. “I have been gone only a month.”

“Was Freyja good to you?” Frigga asks, checking him all over for injuries or bruises – why, Loki didn’t know. “She can be a real harpy sometimes, dear heart.”

“Freyja was an excellent hostess, Mother. Was there reason to believe she would not be?”

“No,” Frigga admits. “But I was worried. Thor sent you off so suddenly, and would not allow you to return home…It was not good for my nerves.”

“Why did Thor do such a thing anyways?” Loki asks, raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips.

“Nornir knows what goes on in that boy’s head,” Frigga says angrily. “Go visit with your father, now, see what he has to say.”

“Alright, Mother,” Loki says, exiting the room and trotting off to Odin’s rooms.

-o-

“I don’t think he will try to ship you off somewhere again.”

These are the first words Odin speaks to him in a month. But they make Loki feel so relieved, lighter somehow.

Sure, he has been gone from Asgard for weeks before. However, that was always of his own volition. He could always return to Asgard whenever he wished. Being trapped in one place, not able to return home, and constantly under Freyja’s watchful eye was stressful to say the least.

Loki nods once. “Thank you, Father.”

“It is good to see you well, Loki,” Odin says.

“And you also,” Loki replies.

There is an awkward silence, which is followed by an equally awkward and stiff hug between the two men.

“I am happy to see you home again, my son,” Odin whispers.

“I am happy to be home,” Loki confesses.

-o-

The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif’s greetings for him are a little more unexpected.

Hogun nods in his direction and says hello – a big deal for a man who finds greetings to be unnecessary small talk.

Volstagg claps him on the back, hard. It hurts, but in a good way, an almost affectionate-and-protective way.

Sif wraps him up in an abrupt embrace, winding her arms around his waist and mumbling something that sounds like, “If my brother did that to me, I would sob for hours,” into his chest.

Fandral, after everyone else has said their piece, walks confidently up to him. Loki has no idea what is happening when he hooks a hand into dark hair and yanks Loki down for a kiss. Fandral’s mouth meets his; Loki’s eyes widen comically, and he feels his ears flush red.

“Hm,” Loki says, ears and cheeks still burning when Fandral releases him. “That was…entirely unforeseen. Perhaps I should allow myself shipped off to other realms more often, if this is the welcome home that awaits me.”

“Don’t you dare,” Fandral threatens jokingly. Then, on a more serious note, he says, “And I do not believe anyone would let him. I’m serious – there was an uproar when Thor would not allow you to return home.”

“Really?” Loki asks, surprised. “That’s...really?”

“Really,” Sif assures him. “No one was happy with it.”

Loki’s cheeks turn even redder, something no one would have thought possible, the dark color standing out starkly against the pale of his skin. 

-end-


End file.
